


Fairy Tale

by Darca



Series: Jeanmarco week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't want to add too many tags to not spoil things, M/M, Performance, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca
Summary: Jean Kirschtein never liked Fairy Tales.Day 1 (fairytale/magic) of the Jeanmarco Week 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am very late to this but the life has been so busy for the past week that I couldn't post anything earlier. 
> 
> This is just a short story from Jean and Marco's days at school. I know I was going somewhere with this fic but if I wrote everything the way I wanted to, I would end up with a really long fic again xD So instead you can have this short glimpse for now. Maybe I will rewrite the story in the future, who knows. 
> 
> For now enjoy, I guess. 
> 
> Ps: Sorry for all the mistakes, I am not a native speaker of English.

He, Jean Kirschteins, never liked fairy tales. Today in particular, he could say he hated them with his whole heart.

„This is fucking ridiculous,” Jean said adjusting his costume – the tail got, once again, stuck under the door, and he had to pull at it few times to free it. “Remind me, why do we have to do it?”

Marco smiled at him sheepishly trying not to laugh. He coughed and then said “Because it’s the school festival and our class decided to do a performance.”

“I know,” Jean groaned. “But why do _we_ have to perform? Most of the people only did some decorations and then they were free to go. Why do we have to go out there and humiliate ourselves?”

Marco rolled his eyes as he has heard the same question a hundred times today.

“Because we were assigned the roles during the lottery,” Marco reminded him, coming closer and ruffling fur around Jean’s head. “Besides, you should be happy you are playing a lion, you could have ended up with Dorothy,” he added, looking the other direction.

Jean followed his eyes and saw poor Armin adjusting his dress – well, he actually looked as if he liked it. Jean shuddered.

Thank god for small mercies.

“Yeah, if I had to play Dorothy I would have faked illness just to get out of it,” Jean said with a huff. “Or actually, no, I would have fled the town just to be on the safe side.”

Marco laughed at that, and ruffled the fur on Jean’s costume some more.

“Could you stop that?” Jean asked, his cheeks light shade of pink.

“But it feels nice,” Marco replied, combing his fingers through the fur in delight. “It suits you.”

This time it was Jean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Right, you like it because it reminds you of your cat. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

“Maybe a bit,” Marco agreed, smiling playfully and putting his hands down. 

“Anyway, why do you have to be the cool one? Your costumes looks so much better than this old onesie,” Jean said, looking Marco up and down. His costume was really well made, the cardboard elements, painted and glued together, looked like metal, and the whole thing was pretty realistic. Jean was impressed with the work their classmates put into it.  

Marco raised his brow sceptically at that.

“Jean, I literally have a funnel on my head,” he then said, face serious.

After a moment of silence they burst into laughter.

“You are right,” Jean nodded. “We both look like fools.”

“There is no denying it. But come on, it will be fun.” Marco grinned – he was really looking forward to the performance. Jean couldn’t really understand why he would be so happy about going out on the stage and embarrassing himself in front of the whole school. For him the whole idea with staging the Wizard of Oz was pretty ridiculous as it had nothing in common with the autumn festival, but for some reason people liked it anyway.

He sighed remembering the moment when the fucking fate played a trick on him and made him draw a small sheet of paper with a “Cowardly Lion” written on it. He made an incoherent sound then and had to bit on his tongue to not swear in front of a teacher. His only wish during this festival was to not perform on stage and, of course, he had to get one of the lead roles. It was fucking unfair.

He has found consolation only in the fact that Marco got a role of a Tin Woodman and that Eren Jaeger ended up as a fricking Toto, which absolutely made his day. 

His eyes met with Marco’s and he smiled despite his foul mood.

If this made Marco happy then well, he could bear with it and go along for the time being. But it was definitely the last time he was going on stage, never again.

“I don’t know how you can always be so optimistic,” Jean said out loud. “But I guess we don’t have much of a choice now, do we?”

Marco scratched his nose and smiled.

“Nope. That’s why we should relax and enjoy it.”

Jean huffed once again. He reached for Marco to hug him, but his hands stopped when he felt an unfamiliar surface under his palms. They both looked down and burst into laughter.

“I can’t even hug you in this fricking thing,” Jean said, poking Marco’s costume with his finger.

“Just a moment ago you said it looked cool,” Marco replied amused.

“It does… kind of.”

“Jean!” Marco said, acting as if he was hurt by Jean’s words. Before he could react, Marco pulled off the hood of Jean’s costume and started ruffling his hair to Jean’s utter horror.

“Now you look like a true lion,” Marco summed up, when Jean lifted his head up, his hair in total disarray. 

“I hate this performance,” Jean grumbled, giving up on even trying to smooth out his hair – he will have to wear the hood again anyway.

Marco laughed and then leaned in. Jean, instantly catching up to Marco’s intentions, also leaned closer for a kiss.

“Ugh, can’t you do it somewhere else, horseface? This is public space.”  They heard a voice behind them. “Hi Marco,” Eren added after a moment.

“Hi, Eren,” Marco greeted their classmate with a smile.

“Fuck you, Jaeger!” Jean shouted. “Nice collar, by the way.”

Eren stopped in his tracks, his face turned a little red at the remark.

“Better watch out for your tail,” Eren replied, glaring at Jean with a little smirk on his face.

“If you hadn’t noticed, smart-ass, you have a tail too,” Jean countered, and grinned in victory as Jaeger couldn’t say anything to that.

Ah, small victories were always the best.

“Eren, we have to get ready.”

It was Mikasa who came in, in the Wizard of Oz’s costume. She had a perfect timing because it looked as if Jean and Eren were ready to go into one of their arguments, which could last for hours.

“Guys, we are starting in five minutes!” Armin added, coming closer and looking both excited and terrified at the same time.

“You look really cute in that dress,” Marco said with a genuine smile.

“You think so? It kind of feels nice to not wear any trousers,” Armin replied, tagging at the dress.

“God, let it start already,” Eren said in exasperation.

Jean would never say it out loud but he had to agree with Eren.

Five minutes later Jean and Marco were standing behind the curtains, looking at Armin and Eren, who just went on stage and started the performance.

Jean felt a touch on his hand and he squeezed back, when Marco took his hand in his.

“Are you nervous?” Marco whispered to him.

“A bit,” Jean replied truthfully. He didn’t like crowds, but the stage was so bright it was hard to even see the audience, so he will probably be fine.

“It will be alright. You will do just fine,” Marco added.

For a while they watched the performance in silence, still holding hands.

“I really like this fairy tale,” Marco said suddenly. 

“Really? It’s a bit strange to me. Why would anybody follow a little girl to begin with?”

Marco snorted.

“That’s so like you,” Marco said, chancing a glance at Jean. “I think it’s quite magical. All the characters undergo such an amazing change, it really motivated me as a child.”

Jean thought about it for a second.

“I don’t know, they always looked kind of creepy to me. Don’t laugh,” he added seeing Marco’s lips quivering – he looked as if he was barely keeping himself from laughing out loud. “I don’t really see why their change is so amazing.”

Marco smiled at that.

“Because, although they wishes were granted by the great wizard, they changed beforehand due to their own efforts, and that’s admirable. They remind me of someone.”

“Oh, please,” Jean said, when Marco looked at him with a gentle smile. “I know I have been a grumpy jerk for most of the time but you don’t have to rub it in my face.”

“You are still kind of grumpy though,” Marco replied. “But I love you nevertheless. I am looking forward to seeing you grow even more in the future.”

“Geez, you are not playing fair,” Jean whispered quietly. Even his ears went bright red.

“Oh, it’s soon my part,” Marco noticed, looking back at the stage.

“Marco,” Jean said, and when Marco turned his way, Jean kissed him gently.

“Good luck,” he added with a smile. His face still felt warm, but he was standing with confidence to show Marco that, indeed, he will be alright.

Marco nodded.

“Thank you, Jean. We will see each other on stage.”

“Yeah, see you soon,” Jean replied, and watched with his heart at ease as his boyfriend entered the stage and the audience burst into applause.

Fairy tales sounded nice and all, but the truth was, they rarely came true. He was aware of the fact and that’s why he didn’t really like them.

But who knows, if he ends up having a happy ending with Marco then well, maybe he will change his mind and even become fond of fairy tales.

For now he could only watch and do what was in his might to keep his and Marco’s story going as the future unfolds before them. Maybe with their efforts combined and a little bit of luck, they will be able to grow and create a happy ending of their own.

 


End file.
